


flesh

by duckcrisis



Category: CHIO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckcrisis/pseuds/duckcrisis





	flesh

…………4…………

“这次任务完成的还可以，你回去吧。”

男人走了进来，抱起祁染轩，放入仿生人来时的大箱子里面。说得上是完美无瑕的手指在盖子顶部按着什么，箱子顺着男人手指的动作发出“滴滴滴”的响声。

“会产乳不错，还是保留中间这个小蜜穴吧，身体敏感度……50％……柔软度……100％……地点啊……嗯……就岛屿吧~开启新任务吧~”

男人按下了确认，除了箱子有一下剧烈的晃动外，其他都没有变化。

 

…………………………

 

[怎么感觉……湿漉漉的……]

祁染轩皱了皱眉，但是过于疲惫的身体并没有允许他睁开眼睛，他只能闭着眼睛，感受现在的环境，手指触摸到的感觉，是沙土的颗粒，闻到的味道却又海水和青草混合的特殊气味。

[我……不是在宿舍吗……？]

祁染轩静想着，等身体适应过来后，慢慢睁开了眼睛，“……玩这么大的吗？这是哪啊……这个岛屿是在逗我吗？”

【您好，你现在在一片未开发海洋中的一个小岛上，您的休息与居住区域在前方300米处。任务已经启动，请加油。】

“……靠……”

祁染轩走向那个小屋子。他丝毫没有感觉到什么不安，轻松的打开了大门，找到卧室便脱掉衣服，直接扑倒在上面。

午夜，一股海水的气息从窗户进入房间，一双苍白的手抚上祁染轩的脸，然后倾下身体，吻了吻祁染轩的脖子，利齿啃咬着，仿佛随时会咬穿他的大动脉，咬断他的脖子。

男人长相俊美，有这一头墨色长发，并且有着两个超乎常人尺寸的阴茎和拳头大小的卵蛋，以及，淡紫又泛着流光的鱼尾，淡紫色的眼睛仿佛包含了浩瀚星辰，若不是下身硬挺的东西，这条人鱼简直可以与西方油画中的人物相比。

“算了……还是放一段时间再吃吧……”

人鱼想着，打开了贝壳类的东西，让里面的液体滴入祁染轩的嘴里，

[敏感度提高5％，疼痛指数扣除20％]

“小家伙，晚安。”人鱼撩起祁染轩的上衣，沉迷似的，吻在了祁染轩心脏的位置。…………

“好热……好热……”

祁染轩挣扎着，把衣服挣扎的撩了起来，阴茎和乳珠挺立起来，祁染轩觉得身体发生了某些变化。

“谁来……能来……操烂我……好难受……”

“为什么……那么痒……呜啊……”

身体敏感度的调高，让祁染轩能清晰的感受到自己肠道的蠕动，还有空气时不时拂过皮肤的瘙痒。

[这是……怎么回事？]

祁染轩感觉自己的身体前所未有的空虚，但是碍于现在的情况，没有人能帮他。他想了一会儿，最终还是决定自己动手。

他舔湿自己的手指，向后穴伸去，坐着简单的抽插，时不时按着自己的前列腺，然后撸动自己的阴茎。

“呜……要……要大肉棒……好难受……”

祁染轩觉得穴道深处瘙痒的感觉越来越清晰，让他有一种随便什么物体都可以，只要可以狠狠的桶穿他就行的想法，少量的精液射出，让他没办法真正的达到身体渴求的高潮，但身体的欲望也好歹算是得到了一定程度的缓解。

“连个生物都没有……搞屁啊……”

祁染轩无奈的起身，沐浴，然后去寻找如何开启任务。

远处礁石上坐着的俊美人鱼看着祁染轩的行动，“这个小家伙要干嘛去？真是的~让我来吃掉他吧~”

俊美人鱼进入海里，向岛屿游去，然后变化出双腿，躺在海滩上，等着食物上钩。

……

“喂，你怎么了？你怎么会在这里？？”祁染轩摇了摇俊美人鱼“算了……先带回去吧……”

祁染轩背起俊美人鱼准备走向小屋的时候，人鱼睁开了眼睛，然后用利齿咬向了祁染轩的脖子。

“啊……呜嗯……”

祁染轩的双腿一阵无力，跪坐到地上，利齿上黏附的发情的元素，注射入祁染轩的血液。

人鱼将祁染轩翻了过来，双手钳住祁染轩的腰，舌头舔弄着祁染轩的两个小穴。

“嗯~你是谁……不要舔……”

祁染轩想要挣扎开人鱼的舔弄，人鱼的舌尖一卷，卷进了祁染轩的后穴，舔弄着肠道的褶皱，祁染轩身体敏感的一颤，原本想要推开人鱼的双手变得不知所措起来。

[呜……好厉害……不会是新任务吧……我会死的吧……]

人鱼的舌头钻的越来越深，利齿分泌的催情剂也开始一滴滴的滴落在祁染轩腿间，瘙痒的感觉比早上更加激烈，身体发软发热，已经完全没有反抗的余地，人鱼抽出舌头，开始进攻中间的蜜穴，没有怎么开发过的小穴被舌头钻进，依旧陌生的感觉让祁染轩的穴口不自觉的收缩，穴道分泌的液体也越来越多，人鱼丝毫不漏的舔弄着，吞咽着。

“呜……不要舔了……不要……不要再舔了……要……要去了……啊……”祁染轩渐渐品尝到了不一样的快感，腰部开始发软，胸部，阴茎和后穴开始有种酸胀感，他渴望着，渴望这个男人可以把他当做畜生一般玩弄，而自己臣服于这个男人身下。

一点一点的快感堆积的冲击着祁染轩的神经，双手开始不由自主的去撸动自己的阴茎和揉捏自己的乳珠，胸部的酸胀感越来越明显，仿佛再用点力气便会有奶水流出一般。

“小家伙，自己动手就没意思了哦”

人鱼拉开了祁染轩的手，压在他的身体两侧，然后伸出舌头，从小腹一直向上舔，到锁骨的位置时，用牙齿轻轻的啃咬任何舔过他的脖子，吮吸着他泛红的耳垂。

“呜……不要舔了……”

[已经受不了了]

“胸部……不可以捏……”

[快点吸我的乳珠，请用力咬]

“下面……下面不要再摸了……”

[快点……快点插进来吧……]

 人鱼抬眼看了一会儿祁染轩，伸手揉了揉他的头，凑到耳边“你想不想要两个小洞洞都被插到合不起来？”

祁染轩说着不想，手却早已楼住了人鱼的脖子，双腿也张开围住了人鱼的腰，把自己的穴口送到了人鱼的胯下。

“痛的话就咬着我，听到了吗？”人鱼没等祁染轩反应过来，就直接插进了祁染轩中间的蜜穴。然后开始抽插，从未体验过的粗长让祁染轩有一下适应不过来，甚至感觉已经深深的顶入了子宫口

“不行……太深……还没适应……慢点……”

人鱼紫红色的阴茎缓缓抽出，甚至带出一丝血丝。人鱼用手指刮了一点，伸出舌头舔了舔指尖。

“小家伙你喜不喜欢我？”

人鱼将阴茎完全抽出龟头用力的来回蹭着两个穴口。祁染轩已经有些失神，人鱼利齿分泌的发情粘液使他有些晕乎。

“喜欢……最喜欢你了……快操我……快点……要不行了……”

祁染轩的双手被压在头顶，全身上下除了穴口被粗热的物体摩擦意外，整个身体完全暴露在空气之中，空虚难耐却等不到填充。

祁染轩被欲火折磨的已经快疯掉，他只希望两个小穴被狠狠的填满，操弄，被射入滚烫的精华。

人鱼没有犹豫，变幻出自己另外一根阴茎，腰部一挺，两根粗大的肉棒直接操进了祁染轩身体的最深处。

“啊---------！好满……身体被填的好满……”

祁染轩的眼泪直接被逼了出来，人鱼的下体开始疯狂抽动，没有什么技巧可言却次次插到祁染轩身体最深处，敏感点也被强大的力度撞击过去。敏感的身体很快承受不住想要射精。

“小家伙你要射了？两个小穴都开始收缩了哦”

人鱼揉捏着祁染轩的乳头，时不时含进嘴里，用舌头撩动着祁染轩的乳珠

“你出奶水了诶~”人鱼更加用力的吮吸着祁染轩的乳头，两穴和胸部的刺激让祁染轩爽的眼睛开始有点向后翻的迹象，祁染轩极力配合着人鱼的动作，被刺激的像是一只完全发情的狗，只知道一味地寻求快感而来不及吞咽的口水被人鱼舔掉。

“不……要射了……要射了……慢点……啊……！！！”祁染轩被人鱼硬生生操到两个性器同时高潮，潮吹时射出的液体和射出的精液打湿了人鱼的小腹，人鱼因为祁染轩经历高潮而不停收缩的穴道开始更狠的冲击。

“不行……饶了我……饶了我……我才刚刚射过……不能再射了……不可以了……要死了……”

祁染轩翻着白眼，身体已经被操软仿佛要融化掉，下体的快感止不住的往大脑奔去

“不行……又要高潮了……又要……又要去了……啊啊啊…………！！”

短时间内，人鱼将祁染轩操到了两次高潮，祁染轩被快感刺激的身体近乎抽搐，痉挛，但是这只会刺激人鱼用更加生猛的动作玩弄他。

人鱼突然用前所未有的强大力道，操进了祁染轩身体最深处，祁染轩张大嘴巴，仿佛经历了什么难以接受的快感，导致最后的尖叫只能卡在喉咙里无法发出声音，人鱼操弄中间小穴的阴茎生生操进了祁染轩的子宫，而后穴也被顶入最深处，两个阴茎同时射出了精液，量多的祁染轩的肚子已经以肉眼可见的速度鼓了起来，胸部已经被人鱼吮吸的再也释放不出更多的奶水，乳珠已经被啃咬到更加红肿的地步。

祁染轩疲惫的想闭上眼睛时，人鱼在没有抽出阴茎的情况下变回鱼尾，把祁染轩抱起，进入海中。

鱼尾摆动的频率已经快的让祁染轩没有多余的思想，唯一能做的，只有一味地呻吟，求饶，然后被侵袭而来的快感逼迫到不能停止肉体上的高潮直至失禁……


End file.
